Refrigerators are home appliances that can store foods at a low temperature in an inner storage space opened or closed by a door. For this, such a refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle to store the foods in an optimum state.
In recent, the size of the refrigerator tends to increase more and more and multifunctions are provided to the refrigerator as dietary life changes and the most elegant is pursued, and accordingly, refrigerators having various structures with consideration of user convenience are coming to the market.
For example, refrigerators for cooling a relatively small space using a thermoelectric module are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2010-0121334, and Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2006-0058350.
However, such a refrigerator may be provided for cooling a relatively small space, and also it may take very long time to realize cryogenic freezing inside the refrigerator.